


Exhaustion

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Doctors, Exhaustion, Gen, jensen helps misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Originally posted in the 20 Day OTP Challenge, but I loved this one so I wanted to post it separately.When Misha collapses on set, of course Jensen is the first to him.





	Exhaustion

 

It was a busy day on the set of Supernatural. All boys dressed in their characters clothes getting ready for the afternoon of filming. They had a big day ahead of them. Jared sat in his big oversized lazy chair, reading over his script, Jensen sat scrolling through his phone and Misha sat idly sipping from a cup of tea. They were minutes away from filming, any second now they would be standing up to face the camera.

Jensen peers up from his phone, over to where Misha sat. Jensen watched him as he placed the mug onto the table, hmm, something wasn’t right, he could tell. He leant over to Jared.

“Do you think Misha looks unwell? Or is it just me?” Jensen whispered to his friend.

Jared looks briefly, trying not to be obvious he was staring at Misha, “Um, yeah. He doesn’t look too good. Maybe, go talk to him.”

Jensen nodded his head, placing his phone onto the chair, and walked over to Misha. “Hey, Mish.” He smiled at the blue-eyed man sitting in front of him.

“Hey Jen…” he replied weakly, and Jensen could tell he was trying to hold back a yawn.

“You okay? You don’t look too good.” Jensen said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Before Misha got the chance to reply again, the crew were calling them to get ready to film. Misha used the table to guide himself up, before walking, more like stumbled, over to where his mark was set up for him to stand.

As they ran over their lines, he couldn’t stand still. He swayed on the spot, unable to keep himself steady. Jensen looked at Misha again, he had gone pale all of a sudden, and after a moment, Jensen and Jared both latch onto his arm and trench coat sleeve to keep him steady. Misha moves his head to look at them both, before he collapses. They panic, Misha is currently unconscious, being held up by the boys grip. Jensen grabs Misha before his legs give way, and they both sink to the floor.

Jensen moves, so Misha’s head is lying on his lap.

“Should I get medical?” Jared said, evidently worried.

“Um… I think I should just take him to his trailer and lie him down. If he doesn’t wake in an hour, I’ll get medical to look him over.” Jensen replied.

Jared nodded, and Jensen hooked his arms under Misha, before lifting them both off the floor. Jensen walked with Misha, holding him up best he could, he wasn’t exactly light.

“It’s okay Mish. You’re okay.” He said as comfort, not so much for Misha but more for himself.

“Is Misha okay?” asked one of the directors.

“Yes. I am just taking him to his trailer to rest. I think he’s collapsed due to exhaustion. If you don’t hear from either of us in an hour, send medical to Mish’s trailer.” Jensen responded to the director.

“Go away.” He mumbled, as he walked away from the director.

Finally reaching Misha’s trailer, he struggles to get him up the steps, but manages after several minutes. Dragging him inside, he lies Misha on the bed, and covers him with a blanket. Doing something he never did, he prayed that Misha would wake up soon. He settled on the bed beside Misha’s unconscious form.

An hour had passed, and Misha had finally come too. He groaned, his insides all ached and hurt. He stretches out, realizing he was in his bed in his trailer. How’d he get here? The last thing he remembered was being on set. He sat up in a panic, but when he heard a snore beside him he peered over his shoulder. He noticed Jensen asleep beside him, phone resting on his tummy. Misha launched for him, throwing his arms around him, waking him up almost immediately. Misha’s face came into sight, and Jensen wraps his arms around him. “You’re awake…” He whispered softly.

Misha began sobbing and breathing heavy all of a sudden… “Jen…”

“Shh, Mish, I’m here…” Jensen whispered softly.

Misha couldn’t calm down, he sobbed and cried, tears ran down his face. He looked scared… “What… what happened… How’d I get here…?”

“Mish, calm down baby, please.” Jensen sighed.

Misha’s breathing settled, but his sobs didn’t. He closes his eyes.

“Hey, just look at me. Breathe…” Jensen said softly, “It’s alright.” He pulled Misha into his arms, laying his head on his chest.

Misha finally settles, indulging the sound of Jensen’s heart-beat. “What happened?” Misha said calmly.

“You collapsed on set…” Jensen said, with a sad frown, “What was wrong baby? You had me so worried.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I think I am just overworking myself…” Misha said also frowning.

“Aw, you should sleep more and relax, and not work so hard…” Jensen sighed.

Misha still settled on Jensen’s chest, he realized he felt safe there, and secure. He feels calmer, and then he yawns, his eyes closing again.

Jensen ran his hand through Misha’s hair, and sighed lovingly. “Hmm, you need a nap baby” Jensen giggled softly.

Misha sighed again, “I think I do…” and followed it with a giggle.

Jensen pulled him down to the mattress, arms still wrapped around him. Misha yawns again, before nuzzling himself closer to Jensen. A smile forms on Jensen’s lips, as Misha grumbles as he’s falling asleep. Within minutes, they were happily asleep, tangled amongst each other.

20 minutes later, the medical team, followed by Jared, come up to Misha’s trailer since Jensen had said come in an hour if they hadn’t heard from him or Misha. So here they were. They knock on the door, but after no reply, Jared opens the door. Jared and medical pop their heads in, and spot Misha and Jensen tangled amongst each other under a blanket, still dressed in their on-screen clothes, snoring lightly.

Jared laughs quietly before backing out of the trailer, the medical team following close behind.

The medical team are confused.

Jared eased them by saying “Let them be for now. Let them sleep for a while. I’ll let the team know to hold off on filming for now.”

The medical team leave the scene after nodding at Jared, leaving Jared smiling like a Cheshire cat outside of Misha’s trailer.

“I knew it!” Jared laughed.

 

 

 


End file.
